


Captain's Prerogative

by antrazi



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to Prompt: Star Trek (TOS or Reboot), Kirk, He was always uncomfortable when the crew asked him to officiate at a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Prerogative

Kirk looked over the people milling around.

The bride was already there, dress uniform starched and perfect and long hair tumbling wildly around her.

This was a wedding, no reason not to relax a bit.

The groom had opted against the uniform and decided on the traditional costume of his culture. He would be there in just a few moments.

Jim went through his plans for what he wanted to say.

He loved weddings, he even loved the fact that he could officiate them as a Captain, still, a part of him was always sure he would do something wrong: forget the names, say something stupid, fall down during the ceremony, the ship going to red alert before they were through...

Bones told him he was an idiot (not really. Bones' word of choice had been harsher) and that it wouldn't be a problem and everything would be fine.

"Stop stressing, Jim. Or I order you to sickbay for a check up"

The groom came through the door, a happy smile on his face as he saw his waiting bride.

The whole wedding party sorted themselves and bride and groom stood infront of their Captain, hopeful eyes on him.

A deep internal sigh. Come on, you are the Captain of the Enterprise. You can do this!

"Today I have the great honor of..."


End file.
